dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon
Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon 'it is the DBX Created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD. With Pyrrha Nikos From RWBY,And Monsoon From Metal Gear. The Previuis fight is Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer And The Next is Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha. Description ''RWBY vs MetalGear! Have powers of magnetism , their costumes are red and are considered the best of their teams. On his way to find the pieces of Ultron , Pyrrha found an opponent that matches your skills. You will beat Monsoon or end up worse than his fight with Cinder ?. Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Trailer In one place the limit of Vale (Cues Red Like Rose) Maybe the destiny would have come back , but seeing the current problems seems the destiny likes to see you suffer '' ''You do not get it. I am Pyrrha Nikos, the girl invincible i won four tournaments in a row, i have a legendary reputation. How is it possible that it can not rescue one of my friends?. I never failed. I am Steve Rogers Know as Captain America. Super Soldier, example of the highest echelon of the human race, I can think perform and faster other movements, yet i could not save my best friend falling from a train. No matter how strong or you're not clever we are perfect, sooner or later make mistakes or failures. The scene where Jaune dies in the hands of Ultron is remembered. Pyrrha: Jaune....I'm Sorry Pyrrha receives a bullet from an unknown enemy. To rear its view up manages see Monsoon . One of the Winds Of Destruction . Monsoon: Pyrrha Nikos..... The invincible girl, and heard a lot about you . Is all that true or pure science fiction ?. The last time I fight with a villain dead end . Not happen this time . (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3-Magneto Theme) In Octuber Pyrrha and Monsson use their magnetic powers lifting a tank. The poles attract Pyrrha uses Miko and Akuo against Monsoon , he uses his sai as blocking . JNPR VS Wind Of Destruction Monsoon sent to Pyrrha to the ground and gives a flurry of blows . Magnetic vs Magnetic Pyrrha tries to stab Monsoon , but it is almost impossible because disarms and gun several times. Monsoon will know victory or end shattered as they struggle with Raiden ? Pyrrha is protect with its coat of projectiles Monsoon . Pyrrha will return to a win or will have a tragic end as Cinder ? Pyrrha:The destiny made to meet me for a reason , if you fight , then fight . '''BEGIN! DBX On TV. Show the news of the US presidential election. Presenter: And in a surprise twist. The Colorado State Senator Steven Armstrong leads the polls, overwhelmingly beating candidates Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump. In a cabin. Ruby Rose, Hawkeye and Pyrrha Nikos see that news. Hawkeye communicates with Tony. Hawkeye: Apparently your friend is doing well. What would help the Senator? Tony (Flying): A former agent of the Navy. We can help. Hawkeye: Really we are desperate to the point of asking even political support. Tony: Armstrong was not my first choice. But after the fall of Shield and Atlas backlash, I do not keep another. Did they find the others? Hawkeye: No, but Natasha and Glynda sent us a message. They are fine. Now we go to an abandoned city Tony: Abandoned City? Interesting. Please do see something. Tony went to Steven building. While Hawkeye and company were limits Vale. Within the limits of Vale. Hawkeye, Ruby and Pyrrha are separated. Hawkeye gives them some communicators to keep in touch. Pyrrha walks down the shady place. Miko and akouo puts on his back. Enter an abandoned building, there observed the horizon. A vast forest, which she and her companions took them through. And deep this Vale, Hidden in his calm view. It lives in chaos. The city suffered several attacks in recent months. The most recent was an ally military group Atlas. The Avengers and Beacon were unable and are now separated. But the most affected Pyrrha, event was the attack made by Ultron. In that attack, one of his companions had died. It was not any companion, was his love interest Jaune. That is still in his mind. FLASHBACK She suffered several shots that left very hurt. Ultron in an act of revenge, he decides to end it. But Jaune stood in the midst, protecting the attack, at the cost of his life. FLASHBACK END Pyrrha cries remembering that day. Even he thought he could do something but does not know that. Ruby: Pyrrha? ¿Hawkeye? Does anyone hear me? He needed help, Quick! Pyrrha: Ruby Where are you? I'm on my way Ruby: I'm (Someone destroys his cell) Ruby is surrounded by a shadow. Ruby quickly pulls out his Crecent Rose, but his opponent the neutralized with magnetism. Then the screen goes dark. Pyrrha Nikos makes every effort to quickly get to rescue Ruby. But do not know its location, the city is too big and has very little time. Pyrrha: Curse Hawkeye: Pyrrha? Are you there? Pyrrha: If I'm here Hawkeye. Do you have a clue where this Ruby? Hawkeye: I'm trying, but there is a lot of interference. I can not locate it Pyrrha: I look for quiet. Hawkeye: Alrright Pyrrha continues his search and ends up in a building. Ahi is surrounded by two soldiers, Pyrrha quickly neutralizes with its magnetic powers. He does not want to hurt him so then knocks out his shield. Pyrrha continues its journey, but suddenly. The soldiers rise and attack. Pyrrha was surprised by the attack and ends on the floor. Use your semblance against them. Pyrrha not want to kill them, that's the problem. The soldiers will not stop her to death, Pyrrha will have to do much more. Although it is seen that only has one output. SLASH Pyrrha murderous the soldiers. Ends kneeling on the floor breathing heavily. It starts to rain ???: Apparently, you're afraid murder, Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha looks over the building. There is a ninja cyborg red and black color. Monsoon: My Name is Monsoon, Of Wind of Destruction. Pyrrha: Wind of Destruction?, wait, You are terrorists !. What are you doing here? Monsoon: You have great potential, but fear the desire to kill your enemies. Tell me What is the reason to forgive the weak? Saved by becoming the weak one? Pyrrha: I did not turn into someone weak. Nor kill my opponents me become someone strong, if they can not fight .... is enough reason to stop the fight. Monsoon: Kill or Die Pyrrha, Phnom Penh I taught me. Apparently you did not grow up in a battlefield. War is a cruel father, but an effective teacher. His last lesson I remain etched in my psyche: That this world and its people are sick. Free will is a myth. The Religion one dogma. We are puppets controlled by something bigger: Memes The DNA OF Soul They determine our will ... our culture are all that we transmit. Pyrrha: Are you talking of destiny?. Monsoon: What? Pyrrha: You speak of something bigger than us. That guides us and makes us what we are. Monsoon: No this is different. The destination is not transmitted to a person. Expose someone to rage long and learn to hate. It becomes the carrier of the meme. Envy, anger, despair. These were transmitted memes And being naive? Sticking by the weak? Is that a meme ?. You are more than you appear Pyrrha Nikos. Struggles against nature, trying to win a fight, but your defeat is inevitable. The wind blows, the rain falls and strong hunting the weak. It was rumored that died in the hands of an arrow. Regardless of your being here today. If it is true or false. You should know what your opponent had your no. Pyrrha:....... She was stronger than me. I had no doubt kill me Monsoon: Do you see what I mean? That meme you was transmitted. Your opponent was not limited, I do not hesitate to kill you. the illusion of justice was not given. I know what you're capable of. A few months ago, a robot named Ultron attacked the city where you lived Is not it true ?, he did something that nature awakened in you (Pyrrha shows a sour face). Do not be ashamed. It is nature that is ongoing. Pyrrha: Maybe you're right. I mean about me. Since Showeb be superior to all at the academy Sanctum. Win all these tournaments. I wanted to be accepted and that no one rejected me. I not want to be rejected as being better than they wanted to be at their level. I thought that when entering the Beacon everything would be different, start from scratch. When I met my friends, Jaune, Nora and Ren, I had this idea of having a life like them. That rejected me, to be accepted by others who barely tried. But I was wrong Monsoon: So what you admit? Pyrrha: All my friends, made me forget that time. But what happened to Cinder and Ultron Who am I kidding? Why should I be ashamed ?. I obtained the title of the invensible girl (Hit the ground with his fist). While I simply helping others, my enemies became stronger than me. My death was real, and when he died I felt something strange. Frustration, anger. Be overcome was something so bitter. Your .... But you're a reminder of what I believe. What may be and fate put us here. I have a chance to show who I am. Monsoon: What do you mean? Pyrrha: The Pyrrha Nikos. The True Pyrrha Nikos, Come Back. I will not hold back Monsoon: I knew there was more than what you showed. Pyrrha: You may not believe in fate. According to you, the force that controls us is called meme and this is transmitted. Then you pass on my meme and Penny. The Death! (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengance- The Stains Of Time) BEGIN! Pyrrha and Monsoon, slowly approaching. Pyrrha starts with the offensive, more begins with problems. Monsoon is able to disarm and arm themselves several times, making it difficult to achieve hit it. After a short time. Monsoon disarm attacks the body and attack them Pyrrha sending it to the ground. Monsoon: Is this true Pyrrha? Pathetic! Pyrrha: Not started yet! Pyrrha upset gets up and goes to Monsoon Monsoon: Apparently I must show you that this is serious Pyrrha: I'm fighting seriously Monsoon is placed on top of a lighthouse. Pyrhha change your Miko on a spear. But what you see below makes you change your mind. Monsoon uses his magnetic powers and raises them. Two helicopters and three tanks throws against Pyrrha Monsoon: Welcome to my Utopia Death Monsoon launch vehicles. Pyrrha uses his semblance to try to stop them, but only with a tank, the rest goes to her. Pyrrha: Damn! BOOM ' Other vehicles explode in your face. Monsoon fail to give a surprise attack, he manages to stab in his abdomen. Pyrrha tries not to scream, sending kicks Monsoon jacket against a wall. Monsoon: Give up Pyrrha: Never! Monsoon is launched against Pyrrha, she uses her shield akouo to defend and maintain a distance. Monsoon attacks with its Sais violently. Pyrrha makes every effort to resist. It gives a kick to Monsoon and quickly uses Miko and transforms again into a dagger. '''SLASH ' Pyrrha finally made him damage to Monsoon that disarmed by the blow. Pyrrha breathing heavily and sees Monsoon tries to assemble parts, she uses her resemblance to stop it. Monsoon is vulnerable to the hands of Pyrrha, but does not give up so easy. Use your Sais and stabs on his knees, that puts knees and lose your concentration. Monsoon resamble. Monsoon: I win this Monsoon returns to the building and clings to the Marshall company logo. His aura emanates more strongly. Then he Monsoon up a tank that was behind camera before releasing it to Pyrrha turning it quickly with his magnetism. Monsoon: Lorentz Force! Monsoon launches the tank against Pyrrha. She countered it with his portrayal turning this into a kind of tug of war. Monsoon: Magnetic Power! The two kept the fight in a stalemate until the tank explodes. Pyrrha falls by the explosion. Pyrrha: What's wrong with me? Why do I allow the attack me? I must fight back. Pyrrha rises and dodge (For very little) Monsoon attack. Pyrrha grabs the left arm of his opponent, then uses the body Monsoon against sending the ground hard. Pyrrha not stop and attacks several times with Miko and ends by striking him with akouo. Monsoon disarms and away from it, use the aura that emanates to create steam for use in their favor. Pyrrha put on guard, and expects to anything. (First person view) Pyrrha look closely Monsoon any surprise attack. This returns to the attack and mists quickly. Follow this several times, Pyrrha was forced to defend itself, but not use it for long. (Normal View) When Monsoon strikes again. Pyrrha gives three laps back. Then Pyrrha Nikos uses his semblance drawing several metal projectiles at Monsoon. Monsoon tries to evade attacks, but they were too many, in addition to going at high speed, and the short distance does not help. 'BOOM ' A small electric pump hits on his face leaving Monsoon dizzy. Pyrrha is surprised by what happened, but decided to take the opportunity to attack him. After two blows, disarms Monsoon and up to one of the pillars. Pyrrha look carefully. Detects metal pieces in the next pillar where Monsoon will land. Below Pyrrha uses its semblance and destroys the pillar. Monsoon could not retreat. Pyrrha runs travez the rubble of the recently destroyed pillar. The following was inevitable. '''SLASH (Cues When it Falls) Pyrrha attacks from head to Monsoon making disarm. This quickly taken away and joins his body again. A smile on his face in spite of what happened. Monsoon: Exquisite, it's time to up the ante. THIS GOES TO THE NEXT LEVEL! Pyrrha shows signs of fatigue. But changes to one of determination, it is obvious that your opponent will not stop. She should not do it. Pyrrha: I'll show you firsthand. Because I called the invincible girl. Monsoon launches violently attack Pyrrha, the attacks with his Sai but for some reason fails when had every chance of scoring a hit. Confused attempt after attempt tried again but always failed. Monsoon did not realize that Pyrrha uses his semblance to divert their hands are made of metal. Pyrrha followed his move until he manages to put Monsoon in a vulnerable position. Then she hits him with akouo. Monsoon back from the blow. His smile shows that he likes what he sees and returns to the building and called another tank. Monsoon: I hope that's not the most from your power, Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha: Here we go again Monsoon launches the tank against Pyrrha in an attempt to crush her but she uses her semblance to neutralize the attack. Pyrrha rises exerting more force. Pyrrha: Arrrggghhh! 'BOOM ' The tank explodes the cry of Pyrrha attracts more metallic objects. Monsoon had no choice but to go down, there awaits Pyrrha very angry that is reflected in their movements. The two magnetic fighters intensified their battle in the rain. violent blows, throwing objects and metal platforms at incredible speed. Pyrrha receives a cut on his face but does not care. Monsoon creates a smokescreen that disorients jacket. At that moment he gets on top of her and violently attacks, Pyrrha defended his akouo, but quickly leaves her helpless Monsoon preparing their Sais for the final blow. Pyrrha quickly walks away with his semblance, to be a ninja cyborg can give you problems when you face a girl with magnetic powers. The two return to combat violent and quick attacks. Pyrrha launches two beams Monsoon uses this to boost your body in the air. Then Monsoon uses his magnetic powers to attract various metallic objects from military vehicles to beams and a tower with a clock. Monsoon: Magnetic Power Pyrrha !, The power of nature. What will you do now? Then. Monsoon launches the objects mentioned Pyrrha Nikos. She does everything possible to avoid the debris. Use your semblance in some other times is driven by these or destroyed. Pyrrha is in front of the clock tower gives a strong jumped and goes to Monsoon, but this is not over yet, in front of her is a metallic debris that destroys Miko. Monsoon propels smiles and Pyrrha Nikos. Monsoon: Time to die (Slow motion) Before opponents made the decisive move a meme is transferred. A meme that gives the final decision to the person being transferred. (Normal Camera) Pyrrha Nikos makes a powerful kick to Monsoon sending the member wind of destruction against the wall. Monsoon: Not Stop! Pyrrha ignored the word of Monsoon. She just had something in mind, win. That shown in twenty kicks that performs violently his opponent attacks followed by another twenty its Miko and akouo. Pyrrha beheads Monsoon and the rest of his body explodes, Pyrrha lands quietly to the ground while the head of Monsoon bounces. Monsoon: can not be ......... Now I Understand.......Pyrrha Nikos... Invincible girl Pyrrha: Do not shame. Is the nature and destiny are ongoing. Not transmit more meme. Monsoon: You're wrong....... You forwarded one so sure as the sun rises on the horizon.......... The wind blows....... The rain falls............ And the strong hunting the weak.......... Everything is how it should be.......... The killing will continue. At that moment Pyrrha gets a call from Hawkeye. Hawkeye: Pyrrha. You're good? Ruby and rescue're on top of a building called Marshall Pyrrha look at the building where he fought. Pyrrha: I'm on my way. Although I will take. Results Next DBX Trivia * The battle began writing in October to celebrate volume 4 of RWBY . * Is the Third Battle Of Genders. The Previus Are Pit vs Lenneth And Ash Ketchum vs Kourin The Next Are.Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha, Blastoise vs Suiko Tatsunagi, Blake Belladonna vs Jetstream Sam And Senator Armstrong vs Cinder Fall * Originally Pyrrha Fighting to Carolian from Red vs Blue. But In the end it was decided that Carolina faced Sarah and Pyrrha to Monsoon . * Is the fourth Hero vs Villain The Previus Are Ultron vs Beacon Academy, Iron Man vs Metal Sonic And The Meta vs Rex. The Next Are Saitama vs Doctor Doom, Mercury Black vs Blaziken And The Avengers vs The Grimm * Is the fourth DBX in Introducing to character from Rooster Teeth The Previus Are Ultron vs Beacon Academy, The Meta vs Rex And Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer. The Next Are Mistral vs Neopolitan, Mercury Black vs Blaziken, Blake Belladonna vs Jetstream Sam, The Avengers vs The Grimm And Senator Armstrong vs Cinder Fall * It is The First DBX in Introducing to character from Metal Gear. The Next Are Mistral vs Neopolitan, Blake Belladonna vs Jetstream Sam And Senator Armstrong vs Cinder Fall * It is The First DBX in Introducing to character from Konami * It is The Second DBX in Introducing to character from RWBY * It is the first DBX where a character comes back. (Pyrrha Nikos In This Case) The Next Are Mistral vs Neopolitan, Mercury Black vs Blaziken, Blake Belladonna vs Jetstream Sam And The Avengers vs The Grimm * A trailer was scheduled for August 20 , but was postponed for problems . * It is the first DBX RWBY vs Metal Gear. The Next Are Mistral vs Neopolitan, Blake Belladonna vs Jetstream Sam And Senator Armstrong vs Cinder Fall * It is The First DBX With Trailer. * This battle ends the same day as Volume 4 of RWBY Opens (Saturday 22 October) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed DBX Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:'Metal Gear vs RWBY' Themed DBXs